


Because I Knew You

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Morning After, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Nope. Just. Nope.The title comes from the incredible song For Good from Wicked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had no right.
> 
> Written for a prompt on the [HP_nextgen 100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) drabble prompt The Next Morning.
> 
> My mind is an ugly, ugly place when it says, what if.

The bedroom door creaks open, slicing through Albus’ anguish; he pretends he wasn’t pressing his face to the bed pillows and inhaling.

“Papa?”

Albus scoops up Draco and buries his face in his tiny neck. He’s not even two yet. Scorpius had always taken the piss when Al said their son was “21 months.”

He won’t remember Papa.

Albus sobs; the tears burn as he pinches his eyelids closed. 

“Dada. Papa?” Draco wriggles but Daddy can’t let him go.

“Papa’s gone, baby. Remember?”

“Gone?”

Albus nods when he can’t speak. _Gone._

A day ago.

A life ago. 

Already forever ago.

**Author's Note:**

> [Stay Just a Little Bit Longer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8671786) is so much fluffier.


End file.
